Time Will Tell
by Ziptango
Summary: It started out as just another mission, but all that changes when Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan become the victims of a mysterious ageing substance. They must solve the planets secrets & save the inhabitants lives along with their own. Incomplete.
1. Impatience, Chapter 1

~* I don't own Star Wars. How dare you suggest it! =)   
Focus. Breathe deeply. Just relax.  
  
Obi-Wan peeked an eye open and quickly snapped it shut.  
  
"Padawan," Qui-Gon warned his apprentice without phasing his own meditative stance," Focus."  
  
Obi-Wan nearly sighed but caught himself in mid-breath. How could one possibly focus so much on not focusing!  
  
Qui-Gon sensed his uneasiness and finally opened his eyes. It amazed him how alike they were when he was a Jedi apprentice himself.   
  
"We should always study ourselves and find our own flaws. I've observed much impatience from you lately," he added gently.  
  
The boy nodded trying to find a distraction from his Master's intense gaze. However, the meditation room provided no such escape. Only four white walls, a soft but dull floor, and a blank ceiling seemed to engulf and trap him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master, but must we do this just before a mission?"  
  
Gui-Gon's face remained uncomfortably neutral," Especially before a mission, my Padawan."  
  
The young Jedi gazed at the walls after realizing his error. Once again, he had revealed his impatience.  
  
"But I believe that's enough for one day."  
  
With the approved pardoning, both stood and smoothed out their robes from hours of sitting. Obi-Wan's muscles ached slightly, but nothing a stretching exercise couldn't cure.  
  
"How much longer until we meet the council?" he asked.  
  
His Master gave him only a glance as he accessed a nearly invisible door in the wall. It slid open and a fresh, not to mention more colorful, hallway greeted to them.  
  
"Ah, the young are always so concerned with the time . . . or are they?" Qui-Gon mused.  
  
They drifted through door casually and the Jedi Knight departed immediatly for his private dorm. Of course, not only was the boy's question not answered, but a riddle was thrown in his Master's departing wake. That was, after all, the Jedi way.  
  
[|||||||||||||o||]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Obi-Wan rushed down the halls, his robes swirling and whipping in his haste. Not only was he impatient, but he was late! He was already on the Jedi Council's cautious side after he briefly left the Jedi Order. Any mistake observed by them, however small, was unacceptable now.   
  
The hallways were luckily clear. Students and Knights alike often enjoyed their free time in private dorms at this hour. However, as the Padawan soared around a corner, he crashed head on with another student. Papers exploded into the air and settle on the ground in complete havoc.  
  
"My paperwork!" a third-year Temple student gasped as she gazed at the mess.   
  
"My fault!," Obi-Wan stood and helped her up.  
  
She bent over and began to gather the papers.  
  
"Here, let me help," he picked up a stack and handed to her.  
  
"Thank you. I'm already late as it is," she accepted it.  
  
"Me too," Obi-Wan grinned. Is this what Qui-Gon had meant? All young alike were either too concerned of the time or completely unaware of it? A smile lit up her petite face as well. He politely waited for her to grab the last of it before he issued a quick good-bye and continued on his collision course for the Council chambers. At last, the door came in sight, and he stumbled in sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry!" he took his place in the center of the room beside his Master," I-I lost track of . . ."  
  
"The time?" Yoda inquired from his mini-bench near the window.  
  
The apprentice nodded.  
  
"Ah, yes. Enemy or friend, the time can be," Yoda nodded with an amused gaze. He seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood, but one could spend a life time trying to figure out Yoda.  
  
"Let's make the most of it now," Mace Windu cut in, always to the point.  
  
Master Yoda nodded approvingly," An important mission, we have for you. Solve a mystery, you must."  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged a glance.  
  
"The Senate has contacted us concerning a world known as Mon Kefta. For centuries, it was very active in trade negotiations in the Federacy, and they were highly esteemed for their bacta resources," Mace continued," Then recently, the thriving trade with the planet dried up and all communication from them ceased. Many traveled to the planet only to find nothing of their fate."  
  
"Vanished, they have," Yoda grunted and seemed to revert into his own thoughts.  
  
"How could an entire planet's civilization just disappear?" Obi-Wan glanced at the various wise faces around the room.   
  
"That is your mission objective. Find how and where they have gone. If that's achieved, try to establish trade ties with them again. You must leave as soon as possible. The Senate requested haste for lack of supplies. The sooner this gets solved, the better," Mace finished.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Yoda added.  
  
"As with you," Qui-Gon bowed as well as Obi-Wan.   
  
Together, they swept out of the room with a quick pace down the hall, though a more graceful one this time. Obi-Wan dwelled on how curiously brief the meeting was. Usually, the Council made sure every vital detail was discussed. Although, it is difficult to dwell on details when there's a lack of them.  
  
When they reached their dorms, they paused before separating.  
  
"Meet me in an hour here. Get your survival pack ready and maybe gather some more information on this planet."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. Of course, he already knew all this. Reminding his Master would only waste his friend, Time.  
  
"I know it's been said before, but I have a bad feeling about this," he added.  
  
"As do I, Padawan. Just follow your instincts and trust the Force."  
  
They exchanged silent nods of good-bye and departed to prepare. Who knows what dangers could lie ahead.  
  
[|||||||||||||o||]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
~* I tried to get the classic Jude Watson beginning, so forgive me if it was brief and boring. All reviews are appreciated! 


	2. Emptiness, Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! ^-^ I needed the boost since this is my first Star Wars spin. I believe in returning the courtesy, so if you read my stories, I'll read yours. Simple author ethics, hehe. Now, we're getting into some action! Enjoy! =)  
  
[|||||||||||o||]:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Obi-Wan studied several monitors closely. With the help of the Force and long flight studies, he could manage all of them at once. The small Jedi transport hovered in the air and drifted to the ground as he eased a lever down. Perfect landing. Beside him, Qui-Gon released his restraints and headed for his gear and survival pack. Although his face and motions were completely smooth, Obi-Wan sensed he was just as anxious to get to the bottom of this mystery. Quickly, the apprentice followed him and both stepped out of the ship.  
  
Not far in the distance, impressively tall, cork-screw buildings winked at them in an array of colors while catching the reflections of two suns. The largest blazed a deep red while the other was a small soft blue. Each hung in a different direction, placing an army of doubled shadows across the lumpy landscape. For a normal vistor, it would be easy to get confused with eye-clutter. While observing all this, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force too, but all he could feel was emptiness. Nothingness, abandonment, and . . . what was that? Fear? He drew back feeling suddenly cold.   
  
Qui-Gon, meanwhile, walked around casually studying all directions. He never mentioned his thought process to his apprentice on the first encounter with a strange planet. It would deplete the whole process of testing Obi-Wan's abilities. Although, the boy didn't appreciate being left in the dark too long.  
  
"Master, I don't sense anything here."  
  
"Yes, it seems the Council's sources were correct."  
  
The young Jedi nodded and pondered why his master would even bring that up. The council was ALWAYS right, or so it seemed. Maybe he had doubted the idea of an entire civilization disappearing just as much as he had. What if it was just the planet's last effort to flee from the corruption sweeping the galaxy? It wasn't unheard of. He could hardly blame them at all for that. Sometimes Obi-Wan wished even the Jedi had their own secluded planet to escape from the politicians, traffic, and the bustling noise of Coruscant.  
  
"Perhaps they migrated to more natural environments," Qui-Gon paused to pull out a holofile from under his cloak," We should continue more North West if . . ."  
  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan could feel a slight vibration just under his boots. It was hardly noticeable, but panicked ripples of the force flushed the two Jedi immediatly. Nearby bushes began to quiver and a distant roar echoed closer and closer. It seemed to be coming from . . . below?  
  
"Go!" Gui-Gon shouted as he dashed back to the ship. He Force-jumped on to the wing. Only a moment behind, his apprentice made the leap but missed. He crashed face first into the ashen dirt and rolled several times. Using the momentum, he propelled into a somersault and landed back on his feet. Blood and dust clouded his vision as the Force surged another warning. Three blood-red dorsal fins snaked through ground in his direction.  
  
Qui-Gon leapt to his feet, nearly unfurled by a fall off the parked ship. Something colossal had impacted the craft and tipped it. He only got a brief glance of his Padawan over-shooting the wing as it tipped. After losing his balance in brief surprise, the Jedi Knight had slid across the metal and flopped on the ground below. Immediatly, a green beam fired up in the gray dust clouds as he raced towards the aggressor.  
  
Obi-Wan also activated his lightsaber as the monster approached. Something told him he was today's special on the menu. The three vertically lined fins, nearly his height, gradually emerged from the rippling ground to reveal an enormous snake-like body sporting a long head set with thousands of fangs. The Padawan leaned into fight stance with determination, despite his inward horror of the creature. The monster's movements were smooth with craftiness, and it's black eyes blazed with hunger. With a jerk it flew out of the ground to make the kill.  
  
Qui-Gon sprinted to his apprentice's rescue. His saber thrummed and sparked as the dust he kicked up disinagrated in it's halo. Not far in the distance, the animal burst from below in an explosion of dirt. It's body coiled and quivered as it careened through the air, mouth wide open. The sudden whack of empty jaws echoed to his ears. It missed! Then, within feet of the tail, he hopped easily into the air and arched his lightsaber high, neatly slicing a fin. Howls and screeches raked his eardrums as it reversed back into a hole. A bump in the earth sped away, the cries of agony fading with it.  
.  
"What was that?!" Obi-Wan accepted his master's help up.   
  
"I'm . . . not sure. The Council nor the records mentioned any dangerous animals."  
  
The Padawan searched for his fallen lightsaber while dusting himself off," We'd better get going while the going's good then."  
  
"First, let's tend to our wounds."  
  
The boy glanced at him impatiently, but his master's gaze allowed no argument. Together, they strode back to the tilted ship. With a brief climb to the enterance, they immediatly seperated. Qui-Gon pulled out some bacta in some drawers as Obi-Wan washed his face in a small sink. The mirror revealed an ugly gash across his cheek. A small healing task for a Jedi though. Gui-Gon stepped into the doorway just then.  
  
"Sit down," he motioned his Padawan to a stool. He instantly obeyed.  
  
"So what now?" Obi-Wan winced as the Jedi smoothed the bacta on.  
  
"Tell me what you think we should do."  
  
Of course, it was too difficult to get any kind of direct answer from a Jedi. As they got older and higher ranked, the worse it got.  
  
"From now on, we'll have to travel light and high, away from the ground now that we know the primary threat. We should probably take the ship to do that."  
  
"Good, but we should never label a threat greater than any other. Especially, when facts are still missing."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Let's straighten our ship out and land on the border of the city. We'll probably need somewhere high, as you say, to stay. And maybe some clues are there as well."  
  
When he was finished, Obi-Wan glanced at the horizon through the window with a shiver tickling his skin. It was as if something whispered a warning to avoid that place, but nothing offered a better alternative. A Jedi should never be easily intimidated, he knew, but they had also emphasized trusting one's instincts. His were nearly screaming.   
  
"Shall we?"  
  
"Yes, Master." 


	3. Formal Introductions, Chapter 3

AN: All right, here's part three! I apologize for the wait, if you were waiting, that is ;) (hint: more reviews mean quick chapters! *grin*)  
  
[||||||||||||||o||||]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Obi-Wan paced shortly behind his master in the barren city of Kareem. The area was once a key port near a river for bacta shipments from the farms. Nothing remained of its citizens now, merely a ghost metropolis. The pavement of what must have been streets and walkways were shredded and crumbled, an obvious remnant of that creature's destruction.  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan was briefly surprised at how loud his voiced echoed.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's voice came from ahead, soothing and less awkward.  
  
"Could that monster be the cause of their disappearance?"  
  
"Possible, but there would have to be many more. It certainly doesn't belong here or the natives would have accommodated by building this city higher."  
  
Obi-Wan quickened to walk beside the older Jedi,"So somebody brought it here?"  
  
"I believe so, in some fashion or another. Maybe someone created it here instead. Genetic experimentation is not unheard of."  
  
The Padawan said nothing as he turned that thought over and in his mind. It seemed a bit far fetched, but there could have been some sort of disastrous accident resulting to the mass disappearance. How the monster linked to it without being a direct cause, he wasn't sure. And what if this "accident" was actually intentional? Things seemed to have gotten much more complicated very quickly. All the questions buzzing in his brain made him suddenly tired. Qui-Gon seemed to read his mind or perhaps felt his weariness through their Force link.  
  
"The blue sun is setting quickly. According to our information, this is similar to our evening or night. The red will stay up much longer due to heavier gravitational pulls. When the red finally sets and the blue rises alone, that signals dawn. In the afternoon both will appear again."  
  
"So they don't have any darkness at all?"  
  
"No, these peoples' physical makeup depends on light. Their bodies rely on photosynthesis for energy, very similar to plants."  
  
"Fascinating," Obi-Wan yawned. Why was he tired so suddenly? Usually he paid grave attention to details about missions and planets. Even Qui-Gon's steps seemed a little more heavy then usual.  
  
Still strolling down what was left of the empty streets, they gazed left to right for an appropriate place to stay. The air became much cooler as everything gradually transformed into a crimson hue. Most of Kareem's buildings maintained a spiral shape, several quite tall. Small blocks of a reflective substance resided in the structures inside and out. The rainbow sparkles it captured from the suns dazzled the eye. It was almost difficult to look away. Obi-Wan supposed the blocks somehow had a prism effect and broke the red and blue rays into more colors, as if to allow for more complete light for photosynthesis.   
  
After the two found an abandoned hotel, they explored it for a room. Finally finding one with two beds, they immediately entered and settled in. Qui-Gon gracefully sat on his bed while pulling out his holofile, and Obi-Wan flopped on his. It was silent for a moment besides his master's quick punching on the device.  
  
"The nights here are half of Coruscant's. So you sleep for three hours while I keep watch, and then we'll switch after that."  
  
The Padawan nodded while stretching out on his bed. How could people sleep decently around here with so much light anyway? Before he could answer himself, he was fast asleep.  
  
[||||||||||||||o||||]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Obi-Wan!" someone was shaking him," Come quickly!"  
  
The young Jedi snapped his eyes open and quickly rolled off the bed to stand.  
  
"Hmmm? What? What is it?" he stumbled groggily next to Qui-Gon at a small round window. It was still uncomfortably bright, and he had to wait for his eyes to adjust.  
  
"Look there," his master pointed to the torn streets threading far below. He squinted in that direction until flitting shadows caught his attention. Tuning into the Force, he heighten his senses for a better look. Now he could hear soft conversation and see several beings carefully weaving among Kareem.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, I think we've found our lost souls," the older Jedi whispered never taking his gaze from the window," Notice the variety of colors to their skin? They're natives."  
  
Obi-Wan was flabbergasted. Why would they just suddenly appear? Had their presence triggered this? Many more came until the roads where humming with life as if nothing was ever abandoned at all. Suddenly, the Force tugged and the Jedi quickly assumed hiding places before the door opened. A small girl stepped in and glanced around. Her shining silver eyes stopped on the Jedi belongings. Looking around again, she began to rifle through their packs. Still hidden, the two observed her quietly, letting her indulge in her curiosity. Her hair was pure white and piled in a spiral fashion on her head. She also wore simple black clothes that covered the bare minimum. It nearly made Obi-Wan blush. Then, despite her color and some unusual texture in some areas of her body, she almost looked human.   
  
Sampling a food pellet, she grimaced and threw in on the bed. Obi-Wan stifled a laugh until she got ahold of his lightsaber.  
  
"No!" he rushed out and she dropped the hilt, quite startled. It smacked the floor and spiraled in a circle like a credit spinning out. He picked it up slowly, her frightened eyes watching his every move.  
  
"That's very dangerous," Qui-Gon slowly stepped out behind his apprentice. The child whimpered and bolted out the door.  
  
"No wait!" Obi-Wan dropped the hand reaching towards her," That went well."  
  
"Yes, I was hoping to meet more formally. She'll alert the others. Be ready for a small chat," the Jedi Master added.  
  
Obi-Wan stashed his lightsaber in his belt and covered it,"Always. Let's go."  
  
As they headed down the stairs, and group of flustered Mon Keftians met them half way up.  
  
"Greetings!" Qui-Gon managed a smile and bowed,"We are Jedi."  
  
"Jedi," one Keftian rolled the word off its tongue, thick with accent.  
  
His apprentice played along and smiled to the angry faces. His grin faded as a sharp prong was placed against his chest.  
  
"We come in peace, I can assure you," Qui-Gon tried to reason with them. More weapons were pointed at them as a result.  
  
Obi-Wan brought his hands up and looked to his master,"Was this the chat you were expecting?"  
  
"Manro jou sue clayp!" the weapon tighted on his chest. He always knew a 'shut up' exclamation when he heard one. Then they roughly grabbed them and began parading them in the streets for all the others to see. Taking it all in, Obi-Wan noticed hardly any of them seemed over twenty years old, but things aren't always what they appear, especially on alien planets. Finally they paused, and the crowd glared at them. The following silence was tense and thick.  
  
"Um...take me to your leader?"  
  
Qui-Gon shot a glare at his Padawan and inwardly groaned. The next lesson when they got home would definitely be about using sarcasm in the wrong situations. He then stepped up.  
  
"We come in peace. We are Jedi, here to help."  
  
They all glanced at their neighbors and continued staring at them.  
  
"Jedi!" one shouted.  
  
The two glanced at each other. Maybe they were finally getting some where.  
  
"Jedijedijedi!" another added, until the entire crowd was shouting the word and seemed to be laughing. They were definitely mocking them, and it was obvious they didn't understand a word they had said. Why hadn't the Council said anything about this? Were translators a thing of luxury these days? They still would have mentioned it though.  
  
The older Jedi ignored it and continued,"You have the outside world quite concerned. We've come to-"  
  
An odd sound resembling a horn in the distance suddenly interrupted him. The Force surged as well. Everyone was now scrambling with panic to get away. The ground began to quake, knocking some off balance in the process.  
  
"I think we have a visitor!" Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber. The escaping inhabitants ignored him completely.  
  
Obi-Wan mirrored his master and took a fighting stance next to him,"And just in time!" 


	4. Murder, Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the reviews so far! Now the plot thickens.....  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn's mind raced to assess the situation. With an almost unconscious ease of skill, the Force swelled and seemed to slow down time just enough to let him think. Three fins, even larger then their first opponent, snaked forward slowly through the crumbled ground. He decided it would take several carefully placed strikes with their lightsabers to bring the creature down. Plus, it would distract from their first mission objective: the natives. Fighting it would be taking an unnecessary risk for himself and his Padawan. Besides, these strange people had seem to evade it so far. Perhaps they could lead them to shelter where they could discuss planet matters more appropriately. Churning all these thoughts in a matter of seconds, he came to his final decision.  
  
"Obi-Wan, follow them!" the Jedi Master deactivated his weapon.  
  
His apprentice struggled with the order at first. Only cowards run away and he was confident in their skills. Perhaps over confident. But he also knew escaping was another important tool in battle when used appropriately. Reluctantly, the blue blade slid back into its hilt. Together, they flanked the last of the rushing crowd, prepared to defend them if necessary. Fortunately, the animal's size made it slow and clumsy over long distances.   
  
As Obi-Wan ran, he noticed the scenery began to gradually change. Behind them the city grew smaller and the surrounding desert began to fill with several cactus like trees. He had seen similar plants before, but not nearly as tall. On top of that, the blue sun was rising as the red set, now casting a purple tinge on everything. He had slept longer then he thought.  
  
His master trotted next to him silently. He seemed very focused on the people still jogging ahead, but he knew he hadn't missed any details of their surroundings either.  
  
A shift in the Force alerted them of their pursuer finally giving up on its prey. With a glance back, Obi-Wan saw it slowly flip around and head back to Kareem. Facing ahead again, the cactus trees suddenly grew very dense, a forest no doubt.   
  
"Step carefully Padawan," Qui-Gon spoke up.  
  
There was no need to inquire the command. Thorns of all sizes seem to stick out in every path and crevasse. Some, he guessed, must have been as thick as his arm. One clumsy move, and a traveler could be easily skewered. Gathering the Force to guide them once more, they continued forward. Their objective, however, was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Master, where did they go?" Obi-Wan paused his maneuvering around the deadly trees.  
  
"I believe they live here. This is excellent protection from any hungry beasts that might be lurking about."  
  
Before the Jedi apprentice could reply, he suddenly flew through the air and jarred to a halt in midair. Qui-Gon eyed him, a tinge of laughter hovering in his calm gaze. To Obi-Wan's dismay, the older Jedi was upside down along with everything else.  
  
"Hunting traps," a ghost of a smile played on Qui-Gon's lips as he observed his padawan dangling from a branch, his boot caught in thick twine. Obi-Wan's face turned bright red, whether from embarrassment or blood rushing to his head, he wasn't sure.   
  
"Clever," the boy said dryly as he tried to bend his torso up and untie himself.   
  
Qui-Gon reached for his lightsaber to assist before a heavy net landed on him.   
  
Some excited chatter made both Jedi gaze upward. Mon Keftians were gathered in the thorny branches either laughing or growling at them.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can stand their hospitality," Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded under the net. He too wanted get past these preliminaries. He wanted answers, not more questions. They were slowly getting nowhere.  
  
His padawan opened his mouth to complain some more when they suddenly began to shake the rope attached to his leg. His anger shifted into worry as he swung dangerously close to a cluster of thorns. They laughed and continued to toy with him until Qui-Gon's lightsaber thrummed to life. It shredded the net away easily. They gasped and gawked at the glow. Surprisingly, they actually came closer for a better look. They hadn't seen what real harm the weapon could, so they had no reason to fear it, Qui-Gon assumed.  
  
"We grow tired of this," Qui-Gon bellowed," Can you take us to someone who understands? A representative?"  
  
Obi-Wan huffed. Why did he even bother? They didn't speak Basic obviously and their manners were even worse.  
  
"Tired? Tired!" their captors whispered the word to each other and began to chat in their tongue. The Jedi waited out their discussion until one waved them to follow. Qui-Gon put his weapon away. Another native used a thorn to expertly toss at Obi-Wan. The rope snapped and he plunged to the ground with a yelp. Even more embarrassed, the boy got up and brushed himself off.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Obi-Wan grimaced as he pulled some smaller thorns out of his robes. He'd definitely been better.  
  
"Yes, let's get this over with."  
  
They followed the Keftians overhead to what Qui-Gon guessed to be their main settlement. He was just glad they were finally moving ahead, not back. His thoughts were interrupted by his apprentice.  
  
"Master, are you sure this is a good idea? How could they possibly understand what you said?"  
  
"They seemed to have caught onto something," the Jedi gazed upward and admired their skill to leap from branch to branch quickly while dodging the thorns.  
  
"But none of this makes sense. Why didn't the Council mention any of this?"  
  
"Little was known, Padawan."  
  
"Yes, but why would they send us blindly to such a place? It seems almost . . .desperate. I mean, all this for a bacta supply? Many planets farm it. It's a guaranteed profit from such a high demand in the galaxy.   
  
"You are not wrong to question, Obi-Wan. Indeed, there are reasons behind reasons. I met back with them privately before our sojourn.. I wondered the very same thing, and the Council informed me of a rumor. The bacta supply on this planet is particularly unique. It is far more potent then the normal formula with different healing qualities, or so the gossip claims. The mysterious loss may have thrown some senators into a panic."  
  
"Why wasn't I told?" Obi-Wan chided. Didn't they trust him? Didn't his master trust him? He shattered it with his experience leaving the Jedi Order, he knew, but it still hurt that he was possibly considered a risk for information.  
  
"It is a rumor with no hard evidence. The Council felt confident it wouldn't alter our mission, and they were hesitant to provide it by specific request."  
  
"Some one tipped them off?" the padawan was dismayed. It changed his view of this strange planet considerably, and though it was a rumor, it would explain a lot.   
  
"Anonymously. The Jedi have researched any possible bacta experimentations. Nothing has turned up, as of yet."  
  
"I understand," he added solemnly.  
  
Walking further in silence, they finally came to many dwellings built in and through the cactus trees. Some Keftians jumped down and guided the Jedi to a lower hut. Inside it was modest and primitive. Light poured in from lack of a roof. The blue rays played on the hollow face of an old man in the corner.  
  
"Tired!" a young Keftian pointed to the being and then left the dwelling.  
  
"Hello," Qui-Gon approached,"Can you understand us?"  
  
The man's mellow eyes, gazing into empty space, suddenly sparked with recognition.  
  
"Ah, yes, yes. I speak Basic. Though it has been so long."  
  
"So long?" Obi-Wan stepped up, excited they could finally communicate,"Since what?"  
  
"Since-since the. . .Change," he lowered his raspy voice,"I am all that's left."  
  
"Can you tell us what happened here?" Qui-Gon joined again.  
  
"You would be wise to leave, or the Change will engulf you as well."  
  
"We are Jedi, sent here on an urgent mission to research Mon Kefta's sudden withdrawal. Please tell us what you can."  
  
"Oh, I am tired. Very,very tired," the old man ignored them and tried to lay down.  
  
Obi-Wan began to get frustrated. He did not like it when their questions were avoided and the answers were too aloof, "This is very important, sir. Is there anything else you know?"  
  
"So tired . . ." he rudely dozed off in the middle of their conversation.   
  
Obi-Wan turned to face his master,"Do you suppose he is the only one that can speak Basic, being the last . . . whatever he is?"   
  
"We will return at a better time," Qui-Gon added gently," I don't think we'll be going far in meantime."  
  
Reluctantly, they left the hunt. Even more questions were popping up.  
  
Together, the Jedi spent their afternoon observing the natives and their new way of life in the village. They depended mostly on the forest for their food, and water was easily accessible by drilling through the trees. Even the thorns were put to good use by brandishing fine weapons and building materials. Children sped through the camp playing games, while the young adults were busy with daily work. There were hardly any if none of elderly people. Once again their exploring made Obi-Wan unusually tired. It immediately wafted away, however, when Qui-Gon suggested they pay the old man another visit.Being much more familiar with the area, they made their way to his hut.   
  
"Curious," Obi-Wan quickened his step as it came within sight. A crowd had strangely gathered. From his observations, the Keftians kept to themselves, minding their own business. Then after they merged with the gathering, they glared as if something rancid smelling had arrived. Before they weren't entirely friendly, but tolerant atleast.   
  
A few came out of the hut holding the frail body of the tired old man. He was dead.  
  
"Ne seetzta omma kipf!" One shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the entire crowd pushed forward to grab the Jedi intruders. Obi-Wan went immediately for his lightsaber, but Qui-Gon's look prevented it.   
  
"We must not be seen as a threat yet," he whispered.  
  
"What's wrong? What are they doing?" Obi-Wan was startled as they roughly snatched his robes and shoved him to the ground.  
  
The old man must have been very dear to the village, the Jedi Knight realized. They were the last to visit him before his untimely nap. The crowd seemed furious as they shackled the pair with ropes.  
  
"They think he was murdered . . . by us." 


	5. Punishment, Chapter 5

AN: This chapter took a little longer then I meant, but here it is and in good timing too! Happy birthday Master Layren! *wink* I couldn't find you a decent riverstone, so this will just have to do :) Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Qui-Gon awoke slowly as if trying to push through a distant fog. As his senses gradually came back to him, he first noticed a dull throbbing pain in his left arm. The last whispy tendrils of sleepiness finally wafted away, and his soft blue-green eyes opened. They suddenly widened, startled to see thick thorny bars enclosing him.   
  
Frowning with confusion, he looked over noticing three darts embedded in his shoulder. Disgusted, Qui-Gon pulled them out and accessed the Force to douse its effects. But to his surprise, nothing happened. He could feel nothing except the fear creeping up his spine. Had he lost contact with the Force? His blurry and weak state of mind told him it was so. But how? Checking himself over again, Qui-Gon found no indication of the cause. Often times the Force felt like a comforting blanket, and now he shivered in cold. The sensation of being like everyone else.  
  
While Qui-Gon adjusted to his surroundings, a sudden groan caught his attention. To his right, Obi-Wan sat up in a similar cage and tugged two darts from his thigh with a moan.   
  
"Padawan? Are you all right?"  
  
"I feel like a bantha landed on me, but other than that, great," came the grumpy reply.  
  
Qui-Gon stifled a chuckle. That wasn't too far off from what he was thinking either.  
  
"What happened?" Obi-Wan came close the spiny bars without touching them.  
  
"I believe we're on trial, but it's possible they've skipped that minor detail and went ahead with the punishment."  
  
"Because of the old man? Whatever happened to guilty until proven innocent?!"   
  
"They seem to have primitive ways. It's not all too surprising," Qui-Gon stated not arrogantly, but simply as an observation.  
  
"Well, whatever was on those darts didn't feel quite so primitive," Obi-Wan rotated one his hand, glaring at the bloody tip.  
  
"Good observation, Padawan. Certainly a sedative, but something else as well. Possibly a Force-blocking chemical."  
  
"Force-blocking?" Obi-Wan paused for a moment to test their Force-link. His eyes widen in surprise, "I thought something was . . . off. But how could they make such a chemical being as simple as they are?"  
  
"Perhaps we underestimated them. They did, after all, build that city."  
  
"It's possible," Obi-Wan's expression grew more perplexed, "But I still feel someone else is toying with us here. We don't need the Force to sense that much."  
  
"Your feelings do not betray you, Obi-Wan. I feel similarly."  
  
The apprentice nodded, "Either way, we're no longer in a position to negotiate."  
  
"Yes, this could be a problem," Qui-Gon tighten his robes about him, now missing the comfort of his lightsaber and comlink.  
  
The two meditated in their cages to pass the time until a native approached with food and water trays. Using a spear, he prodded them away while he slid the provisions in.   
  
"Thank you," Qui-Gon offered.  
  
The Keftian let out a bark and issued a string of threats before stalking off.  
  
The Jedi blinked in mild surprise before turning to their trays.  
  
Obi-Wan prodded the green mush with a grimace, "So that's it? We just stay here forever eating greasy poodoo?"  
  
His master took a sip of dirty water, "I'm having my doubts."  
  
[||||||||||||||||||o||]::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next morning, or at least at what he guess was morning, Obi-Wan awoke to a crowd gathering near their prison. Having had little sleep with the constant light and rude accommodations, he grew increasingly moody.   
  
"Oh, look, our jury finally arrives."  
  
Qui-Gon, already awake, glanced toward him then returned his gaze to the Mon Keftians.   
  
The gathering parted down the middle as the strongest and fiercest-looking of the bunch approached Qui-Gon's cage.  
  
"Hoja maeco," he pointed threateningly, "dep lonma Kareem jou!"  
  
All broke into a cheer while surging forward, opening the cages, and throwing the occupants on the ground.  
  
"Hoja! Hoja! Hoja!" they all chanted as the master and padawan were restrained with ropes again and led roughly through the forest.  
  
The two had to duck and dodge without any assistance of the Force as they were deliberately shoved toward thorns. The natives laughed as Qui-Gon crashed into a patch, nearly shredding his tunic away. Obi-Wan rushed over to help, but they pushed him on top of his master causing the thorns to sink deeper into his back. Pain flashed through him and accidental reflexes shoved the apprentice off into the thorns.  
  
Obi-Wan rolled away, using his cloak to shield himself. His face, however, remained unprotected resulting in rake-like wounds across his brow and eyes. Jumping back to his feet, he stumbled forward now blinded by his own blood.  
  
Qui-Gon detached himself and followed beside Obi-Wan, both using each other as a guide through the treachery. The torture continued until the cactus-trees thinned out into a deserted clearing. In the distance, the city of Kareem wavered in the heat, but even closer than that greeted an empty post. When arriving, the Keftians pinned them each to the opposite side of the wood and tied them securely. After being spit upon by each native before taking their leave, the Jedi stood in stunned silence. Both favored deep wounds that already grew tender with heat and infection.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I've been better," Qui-Gon shifted as splinters from the wood aggravated his back wounds, "Are you?"  
  
"No. I can't see, where are we?"  
  
"In the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Wow, I've never been to Nowhere. Is it nice?"  
  
The older Jedi couldn't quite bring himself to laugh at the remark because of the pain, but no matter the situation he could always count on his apprentice's humor.  
  
Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to indulge as well, "Oh, it far surpasses the sunsets of Teknorla."  
  
Obi-Wan tried to laugh but it vanished in a coughing fit. They exchanged no more words and focused instead on healing. Even though the Force was mysteriously absent to do any REAL healing, they wasted no more breath than necessary.  
  
Time drug on, and they slumped in their ropes with defeat. Qui-Gon, remained as alert as possible, scanning the hazy horizon for danger. Behind him on the other side of the post, he could hear Obi-Wan's breathing becoming ragged with fever. He knew the same effects were happening to him, but for their lives' sake he fought it.   
  
After nearly giving in to exhaustion several times, he finally noticed an approaching figure. Not until he felt vibrations in the ground, did panic surge through his veins. A ground-shark was drawing closer and closer in their immediate direction. Qui-Gon squirmed and fought the ropes, but it was no use without the assistance of the Force. The monster continued forward, its lightning speed never faltering.  
  
In no time it came upon them, eyes wide with hunger. He could smell its acid breath as it slithered in circles around the post. Qui-Gon shivered as the thing's cold scaly skin brushed up against his legs. It was looking for a way to pick them off, he realized. Before it made the first attempt, however, a laser blast zipped through the air and singed the monster's neck. The shark screamed and immediatly burrowed into the ground to escape.  
  
A surreal shadow stepped in front of Qui-Gon pointing the source of the laser at him. He gazed upward, studying the stranger with dull eyes.  
  
"I've been waiting for you."  
  
Before the Jedi Knight could reply, blackness overwhelmed him. 


End file.
